


good morning

by starkhowlett



Series: something like home. [5]
Category: John Wick (Movies), The Last of Us
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, everyone up for some more rarepair crackship content say AYEEEEE, tiny ellie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkhowlett/pseuds/starkhowlett
Summary: a morning with the wick-miller family.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/John Wick
Series: something like home. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	good morning

The incessant beeping of the alarm clock woke Joel up from a peaceful sleep. With a sleepy grumble, he turned slightly, his eyes squinting open. The sun wasn’t even out yet, and John was peacefully sleeping through his alarm. It wasn’t often he did that, and Joel settled back into bed with another grumble. He was vaguely aware of the dogs staring at him from the foot of the bed, but he was too tired to acknowledge them. He reached out with his leg instead, to nudge John awake. John shifted, and Joel heard him yawn softly before the alarm clock finally stopped. With a sigh, he closed his eyes again, snuggling further into the warm, soft blanket he was wrapped up in. John shifted again, this time closer to Joel, and Joel felt John’s lips on the back of his neck. Joel shuddered.

“Good morning.” John murmured softly, pressing another gentle kiss to the back of Joel’s ear. Joel only had the energy to mumble something back. He heard John chuckle softly as he pulled away and got out of bed. The dogs followed him, their nails making soft noises on the floor as they jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom behind John. 

Joel sighed, half-asleep already, listening to the soft sounds of John downstairs, opening the backyard door for the dogs and clattering around in the kitchen. He was almost asleep again, before John walked into the room again. Joel opened his eyes, and couldn’t help but smile sleepily at the sight. In one hand, John held a steaming mug full of coffee for Joel. The other hand was holding onto Ellie’s.

The little girl yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily, her tiny hand holding John’s as her other hand tightly gripped one of her many plushies. 

“Found this one in the hallway.” John said, amused. “Thought she was sleepwalking.” 

Joel snorted softly, watching as Ellie clambered up on the bed, getting comfortable right in the middle. “What’re you doin’ up so early, baby girl?” He leaned down to kiss her head, and she just shifted and hugged her plushie. 

“Daddy, ‘m tired.” She mumbled, yawning again, making Joel smile.

“Then go back to sleep.” 

“Okay.” Her little voice was muffled by the blanket, and she closed her eyes. 

John handed Joel his coffee, and he murmured a soft thanks, darlin’ before taking a sip, closing his eyes at the taste. He drank about half before setting it on the nightstand, laying back down next to Ellie. John got back in bed, leaning over their daughter to give Joel a kiss before settling down on his side of the bed. Ellie was already fast asleep, and John had closed his eyes. Joel stared at his little family for a few minutes, hazel eyes soft, before closing them with a content sigh.


End file.
